User blog:XAbbeyDawn/All songs in the Twilight saga in order of appearance (soundtrack, score and others)
Okay so I wanted to make a playlist of all the songs used in the twilight saga, so I can relive in anywhere I want :) There are probably some mistakes, so I would really appreciate it if people correct me and add some things :D. I did alot of research, but I didn't remember all the sites, so credits to those people. If you want to know where the song plays in the movie you can always ask me :) So here it is: How I Would Die – Carter Burwell Full Moon – The Black Ghosts Who Are They? – Carter Burwell Eyes On Fire – Blue Foundation The Cat's Meow - Adam Smalley & Scott Johnson Phascination Phase – Carter Burwell Tremble For My Beloved – Collective Soul I Dreamt Of Edward – Carter Burwell Treaty – Carter Burwell I Caught Myself – Paramore Humans Are Predators Too – Carter Burwell Never Think – Rob Pattinson I Know What You Are – Carter Burwell The Skin Of A Killer – Carter Burwell The Most Dangerous Predator – Carter Burwell The Lion Fell In Love With The Lamb – Carter Burwell Spotlight (Twilight Mix) – MuteMath Complications – Carter Burwell Dinner With His Family – Carter Burwell La Traviata – The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra I Would Be The Meal – Carter Burwell Clair de lune – The APM Orchestra Bella’s Lullaby – Carter Burwell Supermassive Black Hole – Muse Nomads – Carter Burwell Stuck Here Like Mom – Carter Burwell Bella Is Part Of The Family – Carter Burwell Tracking – Carter Burwell In Place Of Someone You Love – Carter Burwell Showdown In The Ballet Studio – Carter Burwell Let Me Sign – Robert Pattinson Edward At Her Bed – Carter Burwell Go All The Way (Into The Twilight) – Perry Farrell Flightless Bird, American Mouth – Iron & Wine 15 Step – Radiohead Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park Decode – Paramore New Moon Opening (Unofficial Title) – Alexandre Desplat - comments Bella Dreams – Alexandre Desplat Monsters – Hurricane Bells Romeo & Juliet – Alexandre Desplat Volturi Waltz – Alexandre Desplat The Violet Hour – Sea Wolf Blood Sample – Alexandre Desplat Wandrers Nachitlied II, Op. 96, No. 3, D. 768 – Ulf Bastlein Satellite Heart – Anya Marina Rosyln – Bon Iver & St. Vincent Edward Leaves – Alexandre Desplat Possibility – Lykke Li I Belong to You (New Moon Remix) – Muse Friends – Band of Skulls All I Believe – The Magic Numbers & Amadou & Mariam Shooting the Moon – Ok Go Werewolves – Alexandre Desplat Solar Midnite – Lupe Fiasco I Need You – Alexandre Desplat Break Up – Alexandre Desplat Memories of Edward – Alexandre Desplat Wolves vs. Vampire Alexandre Desplat Victoria – Alexandre Desplat Dreamcatcher – Alexandre Desplat Done All Wrong – Black Rebel Motorcycle Club Hearing Damage – Thom Yorke Adrenaline – Alexandre Desplat Slow Life – Grizzly Bear & With Victoria Legrand Almost a Kiss – Alexandre Desplat To Volterra – Alexandre Desplat You’re Alive – Alexandre Desplat The Volturi – Alexandre Desplat Die Fledermaus – Johann Strauss, Jr The Cullens – Alexandre Desplat No Sound But the Wind – Editors Marry Me, Bella – Alexandre Desplat New Moon – Alexandre Desplat A White Demon Love Song – The Killers Meet Me on the Equinox – Death Cab for Cutie Chop and Change - The Black Keys Riley - Howard Shore Compromise/ Bella's Theme - Howard Shore Let's Get Lost - Beck & Bat for Lashes Bella's Truck/ Florida - Howard Shore How Can You Swallow So Much Sleep - Bombay Bicycle Club Victoria - Howard Shore A Million Miles an Hour - Eastern Conference Champions Jonathan Low - Vampire Weekend Imprinting - Howard Shore The Cullens Plan - Howard Shore Atlas - Fanfarlo The Line - Battles Life on Earth - Band Of Horses Jacob's Theme - Howard Shore First Kiss - Howard Shore Rosalie - Howard Shore Decisions, Decisions... - Howard Shore Ours - The Bravery Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever) - Muse They're Coming Here - Howard Shore With You In My Head - Unkle ft. The Black Angels Jasper - Howard Shore Wolf Scent - Howard Shore Clair de Lune - The APM Orchestra My Love - Sia Rolling In On a Burning Tire - The Dead Weather Mountain Peak - Howard Shore The Kiss - Howard Shore The Battle/ Victoria vs. Edward - Howard Shore Jane - Howard Shore As Easy As Breathing - Howard Shore Wedding Plans - Howard Shore/ Eclipse (All Yours) - Metric Heavy In Your Arms - Florence + The Machine What Part of Forever - Cee Lo Green The Kingdom Where Nobody Dies - Carter Burwell Cold Feet - Carter Burwell Female Monster Music - Franz Waxman What You See In The Mirror - Carter Burwell Wedding Nightmare - Carter Burwell Violin Concerto In E Major, BWV 1042 - Johann Sebastian Bach Mandossian Voluntary Trumpet V2 - Aram Mandossian Turning Page (Instrumental) - Sleeping At Last Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron & Wine My Love - Vitamin String Quartet Eclipse (All Yours) - Kevin Teasley Love Will Take You - Angus & Julia Stone Let's Start With Forever - Carter Burwell Like A Drug - Hard-Fi Northern Lights - Cider Sky Neighbors - Theophilus London It Will Rain - Bruno Mars Goodbyes - Carter Burwell A Nova Vida - Carter Burwell É Pra Valer - Samba Squad The Treshold - Carter Burwell Sister Rosetta - Noisettes Llovera - Mia Maestro Turning Page - Sleeping At Last From Now On - The Features Wolves on the Beach - Carter Burwell Pregnant - Carter Burwell Requiem on Water - Imperial Mammoth Morte - Carter Burwell Honeymoon in Eclipse - Carter Burwell A Wolf Stands Up - Carter Burwell Two Man Pack - Carter Burwell Don't Choose That - Carter Burwell Cold - Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz O Negative - Carter Burwell Hearing The Baby - Carter Burwell Playing Wolves - Carter Burwell It's Renesmee - Carter Burwell The Venom - Carter Burwell Hearts Failing - Carter Burwell Biting - Carter Burwell Jacob Imprints - Carter Burwell You Kill Her You Kill Me - Carter Burwell Bella Reborn - Carter Burwell Endtapes - The Joy Formidable I Didn't Mean It - The Belle Brigade It Will Rain - Bruno Mars A Thousand Years - Christina Perri Twilight Overture - Carter Burwell Where I Come From - Passion Pit A World Bright and Buzzing - Carter Burwell The Lamb Hunts the Lion - Carter Burwell Meet Renesmee - Carter Burwell Everything And Nothing - The Boom Circuits Cover Your Tracks - A Boy and His Kite Fire In The Water - Feist Here Goes Nothing - Carter Burwell The Antidote - St. Vincent Sparkles At Last - Carter Burwell Catching Snowflakes - Carter Burwell Renesmee's Lullaby/ Something Terrible - Carter Burwell The Immortal Children - Carter Burwell Merchant of Venice - Carter Burwell Into the White - Carter Burwell A Way With the World - Carter Burwell The Amazon Arives - Carter Burwell A Yankee Vampire - Carter Burwell Witnesses - Carter Burwell Cloud Forest - Carter Burwell We Will Fight - Carter Burwell Shield Training - Carter Burwell At Bedtime a Child Asks About Death - Carter Burwell Heart of Stone - Iko Decoding Alice - Carter Burwell Ghosts - James Vincent McMorrow Present Time - Carter Burwell This Extraordinary Life - Carter Burwell Gathering in Snow - Carter Burwell She Is Not Immortal - Carter Burwell Reading Edward - Carter Burwell Magnifica - Carter Burwell Irina Loses Her Head - Carter Burwell Aro's Oration - Carter Burwell Kick In The Head - Carter Burwell Exacueret Nostri Dentes In Filia - Carter Burwell Chasing Renesmee - Carter Burwell A Crack In The Earth - Carter Burwell Aro's End - Carter Burwell That's Your Future - Carter Burwell Such A Prize - Carter Burwell Speak Up - POP ETC A Thousand Years Pt. 2 - Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee The Forgotten - Green Day Bittersweet - Ellie Goulding New for You - Reeve Carney All I've Ever Needed - Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed Happy listening! xAbbeyDawn Category:Blog posts